Nobody's home
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Miyuki piensa que no hay nadie en casa para él. Lo ha pensado durante años. Y los errores y la culpa cada vez pesan y hieren más. Kuramochi no quiere pensar igual.


Hola, vengo con un regalito para Nomi por su cumple. Espero que le guste y a quien lo lea también.

 _Disclaimer: Daiya no ace y sus personajes pertenecen a Terajima Yuuji._

* * *

 _ **N**_ _obody's_ _ **h**_ _ome_

* * *

Miyuki estaba sentado en el suelo, delante del sofá y con un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones del último partido que había jugado su universidad. El verano en Tokyo era tan húmedo y caluroso como siempre, el ventilador blanco y viejo que tenían era una gran ayuda en esos días. Estaba leyendo los datos de la novena entrada cuando Kuramochi, que estaba detrás de él sentado en el sofá, acabó de hablar con su madre por teléfono.

—Mi madre te manda saludos —dijo, asomándose para ver qué hacía Miyuki. Encontró que hacía lo mismo que cuando su madre le había llamado media hora antes—. Y mi abuelo dice que a ver si te dejas caer por Chiba de nuevo.

Miyuki tardó unos segundos en responder, pensando qué decir y que sonara creíble.

—Sé que soy irresistible, pero no pensaba que tu familia me quisiera tanto —contestó, en tono de broma. Kuramochi chasqueó con la lengua.

La verdad era, que efectivamente tanto la madre como el abuelo de Kuramochi tenían en estima a Miyuki. Les parecía un buen chico y si era la pareja de su Youichi no podían más que aceptarla, aunque a veces les pareciera alguien demasiado complicado. Sin embargo, no les quedaban dudas de por qué esa persona atraía a Youichi. No cuando les veían discutir por tonterías en el salón del pequeño apartamento de los Kuramochi en Chiba. O cuando Youichi le ponía una mano en la nuca de forma cariñosa para llamar su atención y Kazuya sonreía sin darse cuenta.

Pero Miyuki se sentía extraño cuando visitaba a la familia de Kuramochi. Como fuera de lugar. Eran agradables con él, siempre, pero le hacían pensar en cosas en las que no quería pensar.

—Por cierto —empezó Kuramochi, dejándose caer del sofá al lado de Miyuki—, ¿cuánto hace que no vas a visitar a tu padre?

La expresión de Miyuki cambió. Unió sus labios fuertemente y su mandíbula se tensó, intentó que Kuramochi no pudiera mirarle a los ojos. Luego inspiró profundamente antes de reunir las palabras para contestar.

—No lo sé, no lo voy anotando. No todos somos un niño de mamá como otros.

Había tratado de sonar despreocupado y casual, intentando picar a Kuramochi con el último comentario. Pero no solo había fallado sino que solo había conseguido hacerse más daño. Kuramochi lo sabía.

—Ey —dijo Kuramochi, poniendo su mano en el libro de anotaciones que Miyuki había vuelto a mirar para dejar de lado el tema y volver a concentrarse en las notas. Bajó el libro hasta que este se apoyó en las piernas de Miyuki—. Deberías ir.

Miyuki había estado ocupado, con la universidad y con los entrenamientos. Apenas le sobraba tiempo y el que tenía lo pasaba con Kuramochi. A veces en ese apartamento alquilado en el que convivían o saliendo a pasear por Tokyo. Algo que Kuramochi detestaba, «parecemos viejos» decía. Al final Kuramochi acababa llevándose a Miyuki a otro sitio, aunque nunca reconocería que pasear con Miyuki no le disgustaba. Para nada. La cuestión era, que Miyuki no había vuelto a la casa de su padre —y la suya hasta meses atrás— en un buen tiempo, ni tenía intención. La relación con su padre seguía tan fría y distante como siempre. Se sentía mejor en su nuevo apartamento, solo, o en compañía de Kuramochi.

—Debería…

«Pero él tampoco ha venido a verme» pensó.

—Deberías.

—¿Desde cuándo eres alguien que hace lo que se «debe» hacer? Estas madurando —dijo Miyuki con tono de broma, porque apartar sus problemas bromeando o haciéndose el duro era siempre su salida de emergencia.

—Desde que tú eres un desastre y hay que compensar —respondió Kuramochi.

Desgraciadamente para Miyuki, Kuramochi no se tragaba sus mentiras ni sus sonrisas falsas. Le conocía y leía a través de él de un modo que enamoraba y aterraba a Miyuki.

Miyuki intentó volver a su libro de anotaciones. No quería seguir con ese tema. Kuramochi no quitó la mano sobre este.

—No tienes que ir solo, iré contigo. Y ya de paso me lo presentas.

Los ojos de Miyuki se abrieron sorprendidos. Miró a Kuramochi y frunció las cejas. No era raro, si se paraba a pensarlo, pues él conocía a la familia de Kuramochi. Pero las situaciones no eran las mismas. Kuramochi parecía serio. Miyuki forzó una risa.

—¿Así que es eso? ¿Quieres conocer a tu suegro? Aw, qué bonito, Mochi. Tendrías que haberlo dicho antes.

Kuramochi resopló y luego se rio. Quitó la mano del cuaderno de Miyuki.

—Sí, es justo eso. Por supuesto.

Miyuki sonrió esta vez con sinceridad. Sabía que no lo era. Que Kuramochi iba a acompañarle para que tuviera el valor de ir, para apoyarle. Porque Kuramochi era así y Miyuki no dejaba de sorprenderse. ¿Cuántas cosas hacía Kuramochi por él?

Intentó volver a leer las anotaciones. Tenía que repasar los últimos lanzamientos de Mei que habían sido algo inestables, pero no podía.

Kuramochi puso su mano en la nuca de Miyuki y le acarició. Pasó su pulgar por los mechones castaños. Un escalofrío recorrió a Miyuki.

—Idiota.

—Gracias.

—No es un cumplido.

Miyuki sonrió como siempre hacía en ese tipo de conversaciones. Kuramochi puso su cabeza en su hombro y dejó que siguiera con las notas del partido.

…

Al día siguiente, Kuramochi puso en la mano de Miyuki el móvil de este. La pantalla indicaba que estaba llamando a «Papá».

—Ya está llamando.

Miyuki suspiró.

—¿Eres consciente de que mi padre ni siquiera sabe que tengo novio?

No lo era, aunque era algo lógico si se paraba a pensarlo. Kuramochi intentó no sonar decepcionado.

—Bueno, es un buen momento para decírselo.

Y se fue, para dejar que Miyuki hablara a solas con su padre. No le gustaba forzar a Miyuki en nada, pero sabía que una parte de él quería ver a su padre. Era demasiado complejo y duro consigo mismo como para reconocerlo, y el miedo a la distancia que había entre su padre y él le hacía dejar pasar los días.

—¿Papá? Hum… sí, soy yo.

…

La casa de Miyuki quedaba algo lejos y decidieron ir en metro. Llevaban equipaje para pasar tres días que tenían libres tanto en la universidad como en el trabajo a medio tiempo que ambos tenían. Kuramochi había tenido que cambiar sus horarios con un compañero, pero lo había hecho sin protestar y sin decírselo a Miyuki.

—Tanto tiempo sin ir y ahora aparezco con un _yankee_. A mi padre le va a dar un infarto —dijo Miyuki cuando quedaba poco para llegar.

Kuramochi notaba su nerviosismo. Cerraba su mano sobre la tela de los pantalones con fuerza y estaba más serio que de costumbre. También intentaba no mirarle a los ojos.

—¡Ya no lo soy!

Miyuki le miró, sonrió un poco pero seguía tenso.

—No puedes decir eso y seguir intimidando con esa mirada de _yankee_.

Kuramochi bufó.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—¿Que eres un _yankee_? No, sería demasiada información de golpe —contestó Miyuki. Kuramochi enarcó una ceja.

—Que no soy tu amigo simplemente.

—¿No eres mi amigo? Me rompes el corazón —dijo Miyuki fingiendo tristeza y poniéndose una mano en el pecho de forma melodramática.

Kuramochi sonrió. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Miyuki y empezó a despeinarle con más fuerza de la necesaria para molestarle. Prefería a ese Miyuki.

—¡Ay, para! Te tomas muchas confianzas para no ser mi amigo.

—Si tu padre supiera las cosas que te hago para no ser tu amigo.

Miyuki le miró con una mezcla entre diversión y vergüenza. Luego miró alrededor, había algunos pasajeros que les miraban. Cogió la mano de Kuramochi aún en su cabeza y la bajó.

—Sí —dijo al fin—. Le dije que iba a ir con mi novio. ¿Te vale?

—Me vale. ¿Qué dijo?

—«¿Tienes novio?» —contestó Miyuki simplemente.

Kuramochi rodó los ojos y resopló mientras Miyuki se reía entre dientes.

—Odio cuanto te pones así de tocapelotas. Solo quiero saber si le molesta o algo, ya sabes…

Sabía. Miyuki sabía. Que aún existían personas que no veían bien su relación por el mero hecho de ser hombres.

—Ya. No sé su opinión sobre eso y tampoco me la dio. Supongo que es consciente de que no tiene derecho a opinar sobre mi vida. No él.

El tono de Miyuki fue tan frío que Kuramochi se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

—Ey, no va a ser tan terrible, ya verás —dijo poniendo su mano en la cara de Miyuki y girándola para que le mirara.

—Ojalá.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

…

—Él es de quien te hablé. Kuramochi Youichi. —Miyuki hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a Kuramochi—. Y él es mi padre.

Repitió el gesto pero esta vez señalando a su padre. Parecía estar más incomodo que nunca, tratando de no estar demasiado serio.

—Miyuki Toku —dijo el padre de Miyuki, tendiéndole la mano a Kuramochi que la estrechó—. Perdón, Kazuya no me dijo a qué hora veníais.

Miyuki desvió la mirada, Kuramochi frunció las cejas. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Estaban en el taller, sabía poco sobre este y el trabajo familiar pero parecía que era verdad lo que siempre decía Miyuki de que su padre pasaba las horas muertas en ese lugar.

—No importa —dijo Kuramochi y todos se quedaron en silencio. Uno incómodo—. Mola, el taller, digo.

Toku asintió y miró a Kazuya que seguía incómodo.

—Luego puede enseñártelo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Miyuki a su padre que asintió—. Voy a enseñarle la casa.

Toku asintió una vez más y siguió con su trabajo. Kuramochi y Miyuki salieron en silencio. Kuramochi pensó que Miyuki había querido huir. Al llegar a la casa, Miyuki cumplió con lo dicho y le enseñó la vivienda, aunque tampoco tenía mucho que enseñar. Se sorprendió al ver que su habitación estaba como la dejó, que su padre solo había puesto dos futones en el suelo.

—Eso es todo. Ya te dije que no había gran cosa que enseñar. Prepararé la comida —comentó Miyuki tratando de acabar con el silencio y fue a la nevera—. Aunque normalmente apenas hace la compra, así que quizás tengamos que ir a…

Pero se calló al abrir la nevera y ver que estaba llena de cosas que probablemente su padre no cocinaría. Parecía que estaba intentando poner de su parte o quería quedar bien delante de Kuramochi.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Miyuki se encogió de hombros, Kuramochi lo tomó por un sí. Se remangó las mangas y se lavó las manos. Escuchó lo que Miyuki quería cocinar y empezó a ayudarle. El silencio estaba empezando a agobiarle. Ahora entendía que había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que no estaría tan mal la visita o que con su presencia se haría más llevadero para Miyuki.

—Lo siento. Ya sabías cómo estaban las cosas pero debe ser incómodo también verlo desde fuera.

Kuramochi miró a Miyuki que no había dejado de mirar las verduras que troceaba cobre una tabla. Sabía que estaba siendo sincero, pero quien más incomodo y angustiado se sentía era él mismo.

—No importa. Ya lo sabía. Pero mira, dices que nunca compra nada y siempre come fuera o precocinado y ha comprado cosas. Quizás es una forma de intentar hacer las cosas bien.

Miyuki sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo nunca he dicho que haya hecho las cosas mal. Quizás la culpa es mía.

Kuramochi chasqueó con la lengua y dejó las patatas que estaba pelando. Se acercó a Miyuki y lo separó de la encimera para ponerse frente a él.

—Tú siempre te estás culpando, ¿cuándo vas a entender que no siempre eres quien se equivoca? Deja de ser tan estúpido.

Miyuki desvió la mirada, nunca sabía cómo mirar a Kuramochi cuando le decía ese tipo de cosas. Cuando le valoraba de un modo, en el que a veces, ni el mismo lo hacía. Era una sensación extraña, como muchas de las que sentía a su lado.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Sí, yo lo digo.

El sonido de unos pasos llegó a la cocina, probablemente Toku volvía del taller. Miyuki tragó saliva. Intentó sonreír sin éxito y volvió a mirar las verduras que cortaba.

—Vale —dijo, más por decir algo y dejar zanjado el tema.

—Kazuya. —Kuramochi cogió la mano de Miyuki y la apretó con la suya—. Está bien, tranquilo. Estas cosas y situaciones son una mierda, pero nunca es tarde para que se arregle. No te cierres.

Los pasos se acercaban más, Miyuki miró a la entrada de la cocina, no había nadie. Soltó su mano del agarre de Kuramochi y volvió con las verduras. Asintió sabiendo que Kuramochi aún le miraba. Era fácil decirlo, hacerlo era mucho más complicado. Ambos lo sabían.

Finalmente, Toku entró en la cocina. Kuramochi se giró para mirarle, Miyuki no lo hizo.

—Estamos cocinando curry, el curry de Kazuya es el mejor —dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Esa situación iba a matarle del estrés a él también.

—Lo sé —respondió Toku con simpleza—. No cocino así que no sabía que comprar, cogí un poco de todo, creo.

—Está bien, papá. Pero compras marcas muy caras, yo no compraba esas.

Toku asintió aunque Kazuya de espaldas no pudiera verlo, Kuramochi sí lo estaba viendo. Juró ver una pequeña sonrisa en el padre de Kazuya.

…

La comida fue demasiado silenciosa para el gusto de Kuramochi, con solo unas pequeñas preguntas del padre de Miyuki sobre cómo les iba en la universidad, en los trabajo y en los equipos. En ningún momento preguntó por lo suyo.

Al acabar, Kuramochi se ofreció a lavar los platos. Kazuya dijo que entonces él los secaría. Toku se fue al salón y puso la televisión mientras acababan.

Kuramochi no dejó de mirar a Miyuki y le tiró agua a propósito para molestarle y que dejara de perderse en unos pensamientos que seguro, no eran agradables. Miyuki sonrió un poco. A Kuramochi le bastó.

Al acabar, Toku volvió a la cocina.

—¿Quieres ver el taller? —preguntó a Kuramochi.

El aludido asintió y miró a Miyuki.

—Kazuya…

—Yo no voy —interrumpió Miyuki—. Ya lo tengo muy visto —añadió después para quitarle peso a la negación.

Kuramochi le miró preocupado. Quizás era demasiado para el primer día. Poco a poco, se dijo y salió detrás de Toku.

El camino hacia el taller fue tan silencioso como siempre. Kuramochi se entretuvo pensando en que realmente, Miyuki no le había hablado mucho del negocio familiar más allá de decir que su padre pasaba demasiado tiempo trabajando.

El padre de Miyuki empezó a enseñarles distintas máquinas a Kuramochi, aunque nunca le explicaba específicamente cómo funcionaban a menos que el susodicho preguntara. Estaba bien, Kuramochi suponía que era normal. Ese hombre era muy callado y taciturno por lo que había podido observar, así que lo entendía. Pensaba que ya era un esfuerzo que estuviera enseñándole todo eso a un desconocido.

Cuando ya casi le había enseñado todo lo más destacable, paró y miró a Kuramochi fijamente. Luego trató saliva, parecía estar pensando muy bien sus palabras.

—Le llamas Kazuya…

—¿Qué? —respondió Kuramochi por inercia, luego pensó en lo dicho—. Sí, hace ya unos años que le conozco y bueno, viviendo juntos nos hicimos más cercanos y eso.

De todo lo que Toku podría haber dicho, eso se le hizo lo más inesperado a Kuramochi.

—Parece muy cómodo contigo —comentó de nuevo Toku, aunque más parecía que hablaba para sí mismo.

—¿Sí? Pues le cuesta mucho abrirse así que soy afortunado de que conmigo no se cierre, no tanto.

Toku le miró a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada.

—Sé lo que es eso —dijo y Kuramochi frunció las cejas—. Perdón, supongo que no entiendes nada. Yo tampoco sé que pretendo con esto. No voy a juzgar lo vuestro o a decirte que no le hagas daño. Supongo que es lo típico que haría un padre, pero no me veo en el derecho.

Eso le sonaba. Era muy parecido a lo que Kazuya había dicho días atrás.

—¿Y eso que importa? Si te preocupas por él está bien decirlo. No es juzgar, es preocuparte. Dime que soy un _yankee_ y que no quieres que le haga daño o alguna mierda de esas, pero preocúpate.

Kuramochi habló casi sin darse cuenta, luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en algo que no entendía. Exigiendo y pidiendo a una persona a la que no conocía y de forma impertinente. Cerró los puños con rabia. Eso era jodidamente difícil. No quería ser un entrometido pero le dolía ver la situación y como Miyuki sufría por ella.

—Kazuya siempre ha sido mejor que yo para estas cosas. Confío en su criterio y en sus elecciones.

—Pues seguramente él no lo sepa. Porque si no se lo dices, nunca va a saberlo.

Toku cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró. No dijo nada más y volvió a trabajar con una de las máquinas cuyo nombre, Kuramochi ya no recordaba. Kuramochi entendió la indirecta y giró sobre sus talones para ir hacia la puerta. Entonces escuchó la voz grave y baja de ese hombre en un susurro que apenas escapaba al ruido de la maquinaria.

—Lo sé. Yo soy el único que le hace daño.

Kuramochi quiso volverse y decirle que no tenía por qué ser así, que solo tenían que sentarse y hablar. Pero no pudo. Porque al girarse y ver la figura del hombre trabajando, no fue capaz de en ese momento, culparle más de lo que él mismo se culpaba.

Se fue del taller y casi corrió escaleras arriba, quería ver a Miyuki. Le encontró en la que era su habitación. Sacando algo de la mochila que llevaba con ropa. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Te ha dicho algo raro? Ya te dije que es un poco brusco, no se le da bien socializar. Mira, ya tengo a quien parecerme, ¿eh? —dijo Miyuki tratando de bromear. Nadie se rio.

Kuramochi alargó su mano hacia la cabeza de Miyuki y lo atrajo con esta hasta poner su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Luego habló:

—Habla con él. De verdad, con sinceridad. Da igual que duela, va a doler más si siguen pasando los años.

Miyuki no dijo nada. El pelo de Miyuki le hacía cosquillas a Kuramochi en el hombro y probablemente Miyuki tenía las gafas torcidas de forma molesta. Sin embargo, ninguno se quejó y se quedaron así un largo rato.

…

Al día siguiente, Miyuki se despertó primero. Kuramochi a su lado, estaba totalmente destapado, con una cara graciosa que Miyuki no tardó en fotografiar con su móvil y con todo el futón hecho un desastre. Salió en silencio de la habitación para no despertarle. Quizás empezara a cocinar el desayuno, por lo que podía recordar, su padre madrugaba. Claro que su único desayuno era un café de una de esas cafeteras de cápsulas que había comprado no hacía mucho. A Miyuki le parecía un desayuno muy pobre, pero su padre, nunca accedía a desayunar más.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a su padre frente al altar de su madre, rezando. Se sintió incómodo y nervioso y volvió sobre sus pasos. Volvió a la habitación y se metió de nuevo en el futón. Se acercó a Kuramochi y le abrazó.

—¿Por qué vuelves? —preguntó Kuramochi con una voz ronca y dormida sobresaltando a Miyuki que le creía dormido.

—¿Y tú por qué te haces el dormido?

—Me has despertado al salir, pretendía dormirme de nuevo. Y no me has contestado.

—Por nada.

—No mientas.

—No quiero bajar, no ahora.

Kuramochi no preguntó y puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Miyuki. Ninguno volvió a dormir.

…

Esa noche, Toku volvió a hablar con Kuramochi. Ambos estaban en el salón que comunicaba con la cocina por una puerta corredera. Miyuki estaba haciendo la cena, en esa ocasión no quiso que Kuramochi le ayudara y este no replicó. Toku estaba en el salón, ambos sentados frente a una mesa que Kuramochi suponía, en invierno era un _kotatsu_. El padre de Miyuki trajo dos cervezas y cerró la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina. Kuramochi le miró extrañado pero no dijo nada.

Al rato, decidió empezar él la conversación o no llegarían a ningún lado. Pero la sutileza, nunca fue su punto fuerte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estáis así?

—La relación entre Kazuya y yo, es algo que nos concierne solo a nosotros.

Kuramochi apretó los dientes. Quizás tenía razón, pero esa situación le jodía. Le jodía verle mal. No podía más con eso.

—Si le afecta a él también me afecta a mí.

Toku apretó la lata de cerveza en su mano.

—No entiendes —repuso Toku.

—No. Mi padre se largó cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí. No puedo entenderlo pero tú estás aquí. Estáis bajo el mismo techo.

El padre de Miyuki suspiró y soltó la bebida. Puso sus manos sobre la mesa y las entrelazó, fijó su mirada en ellas y habló de nuevo.

—Es culpa mía, no hay nada que él pueda hacer. Lo sé. No he sido un buen padre.

Kuramochi tragó saliva y trató de calmarse. Probablemente decir eso no fuera fácil, nada fácil.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca he estado ahí, ni creo poder estarlo. Kazuya… ha tenido que sentirse tan solo.

Kuramochi sentía que el corazón le iba a mil, ni siquiera era su padre pero le dolía ver ese gesto, ese rostro. Escuchar esa verdad. Solo. La soledad era algo que Kuramochi conocía. Siempre tuvo a su madre y a su abuelo, y sin embargo se sintió tan solo, tan tonto y fuera de lugar durante años. Con amistades falsas y siendo juzgado por su aspecto y sus formas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Kazuya nunca pide nada. Es un imbécil que se culpa por todo, aunque no tenga la culpa. No acepta que le quieran y le cuesta querer. Se encierra en sí mismo y sufre solo. Y quizás sea así porque siempre ha estado solo.

Las palabras de Kuramochi golpearon a Toku que apretó sus manos más fuertemente, tanto que temblaban. Kuramochi se puso una mano en la frente y susurró una disculpa. Se estaba pasando de la raya.

—Se parece tanto a ella. No podía. Me dolía. Al mirarle a los ojos la recordaba y sentía miedo. A volver a perder esos ojos. Ella era quien jugaba con él, quien le arropaba, quien le entendía. Yo no podía ocupar eso y nunca pensé en su sufrimiento, solo en el mío.

No necesitó especificar para que Kuramochi entendiera. Hablaba de su difunta esposa, la madre de Miyuki.

—Él no tuvo la culpa —continuó Toku—. Pero yo me encerré. Porque era más fácil. Porque soy un cobarde.

Kuramochi se sentía abrumado. Sentía calor y agobio. No sabía qué decir ahora. Había llevado a ese hombre al límite, exigiéndole sin derecho unas explicaciones que solo Kazuya merecía. Pese a todo, no se sentía completamente mal. Lo había hecho por Kazuya y ahora entendía todo un poco más. El padre de Miyuki seguía mirando sus manos fijamente. Estas temblaban cada vez más.

Nunca imaginó confesar todos sus errores y miedos, no ante un joven al que conocía de dos días. Pero ver a Kazuya de nuevo en casa, con alguien, le había tocado. La forma en la que Kazuya miraba a Youichi le recordaba tanto a cómo su esposa le miraba a él. Kuramochi parecía ser para Kazuya, lo que su esposa fue para él. Esa persona que le entendía pese a su seriedad y sus pocas habilidades sociales. Los años y los remordimientos le cayeron encima al ver a Kazuya en la cocina sonriendo. Nunca le había visto feliz al cocinar solo. Siempre serio y centrado, tan cerca y tan lejos para él. Con un muro invisible en el cual, cada día, ambos ponían más y más ladrillos. Aumentándolo cada vez más.

La mano de Kuramochi se acercó a las de Toku que temblaban y las agarró con fuerza. No sabía qué hacía y lo fuera de lugar estaba. Pero él había provocado eso y tenía que acabarlo. Hacía rato que no provenía ningún sonido de la cocina, pero ninguno lo había notado.

—No es tarde. Él es capaz de perdonar, es capaz de aprender de los errores. De abrir su corazón aunque sea un poco y siga siendo un idiota en muchas cosas. ¡No es tarde, joder!

Por primera vez, Kuramochi vio a Toku sonreír plenamente. Era una sonrisa triste pero con algo de esperanza. Había dolor, pero también había alivio.

Detrás de la puerta de la cocina, Miyuki estaba con las gafas empañadas y llorando como hacía años no lloraba. Al escuchar que nadie volvió a hablar, se acercó al fregadero, se quitó las gafas y se echó agua en la cara. No le gustaba que le vieran mal, no le gustaba que le vieran llorar. Ni siquiera Kuramochi. Volvió a ponerse las gafas y puso sus manos temblorosas sobre la encimera sujetándola con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta, había vuelto a llorar.

…

La cena fue silenciosa e incómoda. Quizás Toku no lo había notado, pero a Kuramochi no le había pasado por alto que a Miyuki le pasaba algo. No tardó en descubrir que probablemente les había escuchado. Comió en silencio junto a Miyuki. Frente a este estaba Toku. Solo habló tras probar el primer bocado para decir que estaba bueno. Miyuki sonrió de forma tensa.

Al rato, cuando Kuramochi ya se había resignado a que la cena acabaría sin más palabras, el padre de Miyuki volvió a hablar.

—Hacéis una buena pareja.

Kuramochi casi se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo y a Miyuki se le cayeron los palillos.

—Papá…

La expresión de Miyuki era una de las mejores que había visto Kuramochi. Estaba sonrojado y totalmente noqueado, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Era raro desmontar tanto y tan fácilmente a Miyuki.

—Aunque no sabía que te gustaran los _yankees_.

—¡Eh! —reclamó Kuramochi, pero la expresión aún más avergonzada de Miyuki le hizo olvidar su indignación rápidamente.

—Voy a tirar la basura —dijo Miyuki levantándose.

Era claro que solo quería huir. Toku sonrió y Kuramochi estalló en risas. Miyuki fue hacia el cubo de la basura, la sacó y anudó y se fue rápido, tan rápido como una bola rápida de Furuya.

Kuramochi tardó varios segundos más en dejar de reír.

—Era la peor forma de romper el hielo, viejo —dijo sin darse cuenta de la familiaridad con la que estaba tratando a Toku—. Pero ha funcionado, de algún modo. Y ya no soy un _yankee_ , joder. Es cosa del pasado.

—Algún día puedes contármelo.

—Algún día. Sí.

Kuramochi sonrió. Las cosas empezaban a ir mejor.

Miyuki volvió al rato, ya no estaba rojo y parecía calmado. Su padre y Kuramochi habían recogido la mesa. Se quedó sin saber qué hacer mientras Kuramochi y su padre hablaban de la universidad en la mesa de la cocina. Cuando le notaron, Kuramochi se levantó.

—Me voy un rato, no me eches mucho de menos —dijo y al pasar por su lado le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo. Miyuki enarcó una ceja.

—Kazuya, siéntate. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Miyuki dio un paso atrás. No estaba seguro de poder escuchar lo que su padre iba a decirle. La mano de Kuramochi en su cabeza le empujó hacia delante. Luego la movió hacia los lados despeinándole.

—Tranquilo —susurró—. Tranquilo, Kazuya.

Pero no era fácil. Se sentó con los nervios a flor de piel. Iba a romperse. La máscara que durante años había creado y que siempre usaba delante de su padre. Esa que fingía que no importaba que su padre no pasara tiempo con él. Esa que pretendía que no le dolía la distancia entre ambos. Esa que nunca se resquebrajaba. Esa que también usó y usaba para el mundo. Esa que solo Kuramochi había destruido en mil pedazos.

—Lo siento…

Fueron las primeras palabras de Toku, Kuramochi se marchó antes de escuchar nada más. Sentado en la puerta del taller, sacó el móvil y abrió el LINE. Habló con Ryou-san mientras las polillas se agolpaban en la farola más cercana. El calor del verano, hacía la noche cálida y llena de mosquitos que luego le dejarían picaduras insoportables.

…

El último día fue el más ameno. La situación entre Kazuya y Toku no había cambiado, no demasiado, ahora había una especie de incomodidad vergonzosa entre ambos. La normal tras años de máscaras y dolor en silencio, Kuramochi no esperaba menos. Tampoco esperaba que todo cambiara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tardarían años quizás en tener una relación «normal» pero no importaba. No había prisa, no ahora. Además, por algo se empezaba. Saber la verdad probablemente había curado parte del dolor de Kazuya. Parte de la culpa con la que cargaba.

Antes de irse, Kuramochi se sentó junto a Miyuki frente al altar de su madre. Rezaron en silencio antes de marcharse de nuevo a su apartamento.

Toku no les acompañó a la estación. Encerrado de nuevo en su taller, les despidió diciéndoles que podrían volver cuando quisieran. Kuramochi quería pensar, que sería antes de lo que el propio Toku imaginaba. Miyuki le dejó unas recetas simples escritas por él mismo en la nevera, pegadas con un imán. Aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en que su padre las intentara realizar. También le había dejado comida para dos días.

En el camino de vuelta, Miyuki se durmió en el metro. Kuramochi sacó unos auriculares y los conectó a su móvil. Escuchó música hasta que llegaron y tuvo que despertar a Miyuki quien llevaba las gafas resbalando por el puente de la nariz.

En su apartamento, nada había cambiado. Era curioso como todo podía estar tan igual en apariencia y tan distinto. Al menos para Miyuki. Dentro de él muchas cosas habían cambiado.

—Me das miedo —dijo Miyuki tras dejar las mochilas en el suelo. Kuramochi se le acercó.

—¿Por qué?

—Por las cosas que consigues, en serio, es aterrador.

Kuramochi sonrió divertido. Empujó a Miyuki hacia el sofá y se sentó encima de él.

—¿Por qué no eres sincero por una vez y dices que me quieres en vez de que te doy miedo?

Miyuki sonrió con esas sonrisas sinceras que pocos conocían.

—Porque eso me da aún más miedo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan miedoso?

—Quién sabe.

Kuramochi le besó. Realmente no esperaba que dijera nada más. En una pausa entre los besos, Miyuki habló:

—Gracias.

Kuramochi volvió a besarle antes de que lo estropeara con sus comentarios tontos. Estaba bien. No necesitaba más. Miyuki ya le decía mucho con los besos y con la fuerza en que sus manos agarraban las suyas. No necesitaban más en ese momento.

* * *

.

.

 _Aclaraciones_ : Bueno, esto está lleno de mis headcanons, tales como que el padre de Kuramochi abandonó a la madre cuando se quedó embarazada. Que la madre de Miyuki está muerta (este hc es común en el fandom) y que de ahí viene la distancia entre Miyuki y su padre. Que Miyuki y Mei forman una batería en la universidad y Kuramochi juega en otro equipo. Y alguno más que olvido.

Lo siento por el OOC, en serio, Miyuki es tan complicado. Me da mucho miedo escribir de él. Del padre no hay IC si ese hombre solo ha salido en dos viñetas así que me lavo un poco las manos ahí.

No creo que sea fácil arreglar la relación de Miyuki y su padre pero por algo se empieza, así pienso yo y así piensa mi Mochi aquí.

El título (sorry por la falta de originalidad) es por la canción Nobody's home de ONE OK ROCK, últimamente no dejo de escucharles y bueno, me gustó para la trama. El tema del hogar y las relaciones. No soy de las que pide escuchar canciones con sus fics pero recomiendo escucharla porque ONE OK ROCK mola muchísimo.


End file.
